Początek wielkiej wojny (tom)
Początek wielkiej wojny (大戦、開戦!, Taisen, Kaisen!) jest 55. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 515 "Początek wielkiej wojny" (大戦、開戦!, Taisen, Kaisen!) left|thumb|159px|Okładka rozdziału 515. Ōnoki escolta a Ilha Tartaruga até Kumogakure. Killer B começa a ensinar Naruto a controlar o chakra da besta com cauda. Sasuke questiona se não haveria problema caso ele retirasse as bandagens de seus olhos, mas Zetsu diz que não poderia retirar as bandagens e que ele deveria ser mais paciente. As Forças Aliadas Shinobi descobrem quantidade de tropas que o exército da Akatsuki possuía, e eles começam a elaborar medidas preventivas. Kabuto revela o restante de seus subordinados reencarnados e começa a marchar para a guerra ao lado de Tobi com o exército de Zetsu. Rozdział 516 "Przemowa Gaary" (我愛羅の演説, Gaara no Enzetsu) right|thumb|159px|Poruszanie się Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Po odkryciu, że siły Akatsuki przemieszczają się, Anko rozkazuje swojemu zespołowi wycofanie się do centrali, a ona przeszuka bazę wroga. Kabuto po wyznaczeniu zadań ożywieńcom wysyła ich na na pole walki. Potem Yakushi tworzy oddział nagłego ataku i zaskoczenia z pomocą czterech ożywieńców. Wkrótce Yakushi konfrontuje się z Anko. Tymczasem Naruto przechodzi do następnego etapu treningu. Gaara wygłasza inspirujące przemówienie do armii shinobi, który zatrzymuje sprzeczki kilku shinobi. Następnie armia wyrusza na wojnę, a Kage godzą się, że zwycięstwo będzie ich. Rozdział 517 "Wojna Omoi" (オモイの｢戦争｣!!, Omoi no 'Sensō'!!) left|thumb|159px|Odwaga Omoiego. A Divisão de Ataque Surpresa movimenta-se no território inimigo, e Omoi preocupa-se sobre o que aconteceria caso ele fosse capturado. As forças aliadas evacuam os terrenos da Geada e das Fontes Termais. Anko é derrotada por Kabuto. O Pelotão de Ataque Surpresa e Distração da Akatsuki enfrenta em uma batalha a Divisão de Ataque Surpresa das Forças Aliadas Shinobi. Sai percebe que o seu "irmão" foi reencarnado pela Akatsuki. Omoi empunha sua espada, e declara que ele não permitirá que o inimigo obrigue amigos e familiares a lutarem. Rozdział 518 "Oddział nagłego uderzenia" (奇襲部隊の攻防!!, Kishū Butai no Kōbō!!) right|thumb|159px|Sai atakuje Deidarę i Sasoriego. Omoi liberta os shinobi do controle de Sasori. Ittan e Kiri levam os feridos para um local co segurança e os curam. Sai, Omoi e Kankurō batalham contra a equipe da Akatsuki. Kankurō e Omoi com êxito capturam Sasori e Deidara. Shin, após ver o desenho completo de Sai, tem sua alma libertada. Rozdział 519 "Ogoniasta kula" (尾獣玉, Bijūdama) left|thumb|159px|Dusza Sasoriego odchodzi. Após ouvir o discurso de Kankurō, o corpo de Sasori começa a desintegrar-se. Antes de retornar para o além, Sasori confia as suas marionetes "Mãe e Pai" a Kankurō, e diz a ele para passá-los para a próxima geração. Após discutirem sobre uma potencial fraqueza da Invocação: Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro, a equipe prepara a sua emboscada. Kabuto diz para Tobi avançar para as linhas de frente, enquanto ele permanecia escondido, e focado na sua técnica. Naruto começa a aprender uma nova técnica. Rozdział 520 "Tajemnica transmigracji" (穢土転生の秘密, Edo Tensei no Himitsu) right|thumb|159px|Kabuto demonstruje swoją technikę Tobiemu. Naruto continua a praticar a efetuação do Rasengan da Besta com Cauda. Tobi ordena a Kabuto que mate Anko, mas ele diz que poderia ficar mais forte ao absorver os resquícios do chakra de Orochimaru que se encontravam nela, então ao contrário do que propôs, Tobi faz Kabuto mostrar-lhe como a Invocação: Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro funcionava, por meio da utilização de Fū Yamanaka para reencarnar Torune, o qual ele tinha acabado de matar. Kabuto então realiza o processo. As Forças Aliadas Shinobi descobrem sobre a movimentação subterrânea do Exército de Zetsu Branco. A Divisão de Ataque Surpresa continua o seu ataque. Rozdział 521 "Alianci w natarciu" (大連隊、戦闘開始!, Dairentai, Sentō Kaishi!) left|thumb|159px|Okładka rozdziału 521. Kabuto relata para Tobi a forma com a qual ele poderia paralisar a Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro, e então parte para outro local. O exército shinobi confronta o Exército de Zetsu Branco. A divisão de Kakashi chega próxima à Divisão de Ataque Surpresa para auxiliá-la. Zabuza e Haku perguntam sobre o que ocorreu com Naruto desde do período em que morreram. Kabuto utiliza a Anko Mitarashi para fortalecer a Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro ainda mais. Rozdział 522 "Nie żyje" (死んだんだ, Shinda'nda) right|thumb|159px|Ożywiona poprzednia generacja mistrzów mieczy. Kabuto suprime as personalidades de Zabuza, Haku, Pakura e Gari. Eles começam a batalhar contra a Terceira Divisão. Suigetsu e Jūgo escapam de seu aprisionamento no País do Ferro, devido ao enfraquecimento da segurança causado pela mobilização de forças para a guerra. Os Sete Espadachins Ninja da Névoa anteriores são invocados no campo de batalha como reforço para o combate contra a Terceira Divisão. Rozdział 523 "Siedem legend miecza" (伝説の忍刀七人衆!!, Densetsu no Shinobigatana Shichininshū!!) left|thumb|159px|Kakashi przebija Haku. A Terceira Divisão batalha contra os Sete Espadachins Ninja da Névoa. Enquanto procurava por sua espada, Suigetsu explicava o motivo de ele desejar obter os equipamentos dos sete espadachins, e explica sobre as suas habilidades. Kakashi quase atinge Zabuza, porém é impedido e segurado por Haku. Zabuza então prepara-se para cortar Haku e Kakashi com a sua espada. Rozdział 524 "Ci, których trzeba chronić" (守るべきもの, Mamorubeki Mono) right|thumb|159px|Kakashi przebija Zabuzę. Kakashi estreitamente escapa do ataque de Zabuza. Zabuza e Haku são capturados e restringidos. Kitsuchi é informado de que centenas de outros Zetsu estavam caminhando abaixo deles. Mū, o Segundo Tsuchikage, é descoberto por Gaara com sua areia. Cytat "W tym tomie pojawi się wiele postaci z przeszłości. Deidarę to już zupełnie zapomniałem, więc muszę posiłkować się ze starszymi tomami. Narobiłem sobie roboty, bo zajmuje to strasznie dużo czasu!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2011 Na drugiej stronie okładki Rozpoczyna się Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi! Alianci formują armię, by zadać cios nieprzyjacielowi - organizacji "Brzask". Gaara przemawia, a jego słowa podrywają do walki żołnierzy sprzymierzonych krajów. Po drugiej stronie Kabuto, który przyłączył się do Madary, przywołuje wielkich wojowników przy pomocy techniki transmigracji padołu! Kategoria:Tomy